Ask or Dare the Megamind Characters
by MusicManiac24
Summary: Yes, a creative title I know. It is just as it says above and I will be your host. Let the randomness and crazyness began. This will be rated T for now, but don't go too far. Now including Warden.
1. Introduction

**That's right folks, just as it states in the title, you can ask Megamind and the other characters anything you want and maybe even dare somethings.**

Megamind: Hey, that wasn't apart of the deal!

Minion: Temper sir.

Roxanne: Great, looks like I'll have to cancel my plans for a while.

Hal: Why am I even here?

Metroman: So much for Musicman...

Bernard: Who are all you people?

**Silence! I make the rules here!**

Megamind: But that wasn't-

**I said silence, I make rules as I go as well. So, nah *sticks out tounge***

Megamind: *Grumbles*

**Anyway... To ask or dare put it in the review box and I will get to it as soon as possible. To all who read my other fanfic 'It Began in the Rain', I am uploading this so you will have something from me while you wait for the next chapter.**

Bernard: Serouisly, who are you guys?

Minion: I'm Minion and...

Megamind: Stop! What are you doing? He might be a spy!

Roxanne: Oh, boy...

Bernard: A what?

Minion: *gasps*

Hal: *groans* This is so lame.

**Okay... so I guess will see you guys again the next chapter of Ask or Dare the Megamind Characters. Let the crazyness began! *Evil laughter***


	2. The Craziness Begins

**Hello everyone! Sorry about not posting another chapter sooner, but I've been Mega busy (I think I'll say that more often, XD)**

**Anyway, before we start I just want to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed and quickly too, I've never gotten so many reviews on my first chapter ever, so thanks guys. YOU ROCK!**

**Enjoy the craziness. ^-^**

* * *

Jace: Hiya everyone! I am your host, Jace. I decided to give myself a name and-

Megamind: *mutters under breath* I kinda like the old her better.

Jace: *glares* What was that?

Megamind: *shifty eyes* N-nothing.

Jace: *stares for a minute and notices the situation* Uh, what do you think you're doing?

Megamind: *moves to revel Bernard tied to a chair with a smirk* Getting information the best way I know how.

Bernard: For the last time, I'm not a spy!

Megamind: Quiet you! *smirks* You can scream all you want, but no one can hear you.

Minion: Uh, sir. Everyone can hear him.

Megamind: *sheepish grin* Sorry, force of habit.

Roxanne: *smiles* Ah, memories.

Bernard: Please, can someone untie me?

Jace: *cuts off everyone* ANYWAY! Thanks to who all dared and asked questions in such a short notice *Smiles* You're the best.

Hal: This is still… lame!

Jace: *ignores* Let's see which dare/question is first shall we *big grin*

(She pulls out a random one and clears her throat)

Jace: This one is from **futureauthor13**:

**I dare Hal to shave his head, I dare Roxanne to kiss Bernard (I'm a MegamindxRoxanne shipper, but Bernard needs some love too!), and I dare Megamind to challenge Dr. Cockroach to DDR (since they're both such good dancers).**

As for asking, I ask Minion: What type of fish are you exactly?

Roxanne: What!

Bernard: What!

Megamind: What!

Hal: What!

Jace: *laughing hysterically* I- I can't breathe!

Metroman: Oh this I have to see. *smirk*

Minion: Um, I'll answer my question first since it seems no one else wants to go.

Megamind: Oh come on! Why does he get the easiest thing? I don't even know this Dr. Ca-roach.

Minion: It's Cockroach sir.

Roxanne: It's that the only thing you're worried about? What about me having to kiss him? *points to Bernard*

Bernard: Hey!

Minion: To answer your question **futureauthor13 **I am a very rare type of space fish, probably the last one of my kind. There is name for my species, but it's only in another language that you probably wouldn't understand.

Jace: Okay then. *Turns to Megamind* Your turn.

Megamind: Me! Why me? Why not Hal?

Hal: *glares*

Jace: *smirks* Because I said so, nah *sticks out tongue*

Megamind: *groans*

Jace: *ignores and poofs up Dr. Cockroach*

Dr. Cockroach: *looks around confused* Where the blazes am I? *see everyone* Who are all you people?

Bernard: That's what I've been asking!

Dr Cockroach: Uh, why is he tied up?

Jace: Long story, anyway. You and Megamind have a dance off to do!

Megamind: Can I least pick the song?

Jace: Hm…. No.

Megamind: *Grumbles*

Jace: Okay, here's how it's going to work. You guys are going to dance off on DDR and-

Dr. Cockroach: Perfect! I have a P.H.D in dance you know.

Jace: AND it's going to be a song of my choosing.

Metroman: Now this I really have to see this.

Jace: Now, *Poofs up DDR* Step on to the platforms so we can get this started!

Megamind: B-b-but, I've never played DRR before. I just danced whatever.

Jace: *pushes him in* It's DDR and just follow the arrows and step on them when told, how hard could it be?

Megamind: *looks at Dr. Cockroach with a worried expression*

Dr. Cockroach: *pretends to slit his throat after pointing at Megamind with an evil grin*

Megamind: *gulps* Um, can I-

Jace: No! *chooses a random song*

(Butterfly by Smile blasts through)

DDR guy: Okay, let's start!

Megamind: Start what?

(The arrows start to roll)

Dr. Cockroach: *Grins evilly as he takes the lead with his mad dance skills*

Roxanne: What are you doing?

Megamind: *just stands there* I don't know! What am I suppose to be doing?

Jace: *groans* Follow the arrows like I told you!

Megamind: *looks at the ground then the screen the back at everyone* Do I step on them in time with the screen?

Everyone: YES!

Megamind: OKAY! I get it.

Dr. Cockroach: *grins evilly* Just give it up, I'm way too far in the lead for you to just even get close to my score, maybe not even close, no matter how good your dance moves are.

Megamind: *gets serious* Oh really? *suddenly starts randomly stepping on the arrows* Will see about that!

Roxanne: Oh boy..

Jace: *notices his score* Hey, he's starting to get close!

Megamind: *smirks at Dr. Cockroach*

Dr. Cockroach: *glares and tries harder*

Megamind: *glares and also tries harder*

Jace: Dang!

Roxanne: Whoa..

Minion: Go sir!

Metroman: Yeah, that's more like it.

Hal: I still think its lame.

(Everyone ignores Hal)

Jace: The songs almost over, it's going to be close.

(Everyone watches in anticipation as they both are dancing really hard until the last step is played, then they both collapse.)

Dr. Cockroach: *breathless* You… were foolish… to ever think… that you… could… win… against me.

Megamind: *catching his breath as well*

DDR game: Player 1 has won!

Roxanne: Megamind! You won!

Megamind: *still breathless and looks up to see* I…did? I did! *starts doing a happy dance* In your face!

Metroman: Nice going buddy!

Hal: Still lame!

Minion: Very awesome sir.

Bernard: Yeah, really great. Now can you or somebody untie me?

Jace: *ignores Hal and poofs away the ropes from Bernard* Great job Megamind. *walks over to Dr. Cockroach*

Dr. Cockroach: *confused* How did he… There just no way… It's not possible… is it?

Jace: Okay, enough of that. You can go now.

Dr. Cockroach: But wait-

Jace: *poofs away Dr. Cockroach* Alright who's next?

(Roxanne and Hal both have worried expressions)

Jace: Roxanne you can-

Megamind: NO WAY! I forbid it to happen!

Roxanne: *rolls eyes* Oh now you care…

Jace: Sorry, I make the rules. Don't make me freeze ray you.

Megamind: *scoffs* Yeah right, I only have a freeze ray.

Jace: You mean like this one? *holds his up*

Megamind: Wha? *checks pocket* How did you-

Jace: When you weren't looking. So, don't make me freeze ray you.

Megamind: *grunts* Fine.

Jace: *smiles like nothing happened* Okay Roxy you know what to do.

Roxanne: I have no other option right?

Jace: Right.

Bernard: Hey, don't I get a say in this?

Jace: Nope, it's in the rules.

Roxanne: Fine, might as well just do it.

Megamind: *could contain it any longer* I changed my mind, don't do it!

Jace: That's it! *shoots the freeze ray at him*

Megamind: *frozen*

Jace: Okay, now without anymore INTERUPPTIONS you can go now. *smiles*

Roxanne: Okay…*sighs and looks at Bernard* let's just get this over with.

Megamind: *still is frozen but his frozen figure shakes a bit and a muffled sound is heard*

Bernard: Okay…*clears throat* Do you want to start or-

Jace: Oh for Petes sake! *pushes Roxanne*

Roxanne: *falls on to Bernard knocking him down while they are both in lip-lock*

Jace: *smirks* Whoopsie.

Bernard: *just as shocked as Roxanne*

Megamind: * another muffled sound is heard as his frozen form shakes uncontrollably until it falls over*

Minion: Sir? Are you okay?

Megamind: *a distinct sigh is heard from his frozen figure*

Roxanne: *is now helping up Bernard* Well that's over *looks at Jace* Happy?

Jace: *smiles* Yes.

Bernard: Yeah…over. *he says a bit embarrassed*

Jace: *notices what's going on but doesn't say anything and turns to minion tossing him the unfreeze ray* Here, you can unfreeze him now, but you'll have to wait for it to 'warm up'.

Megamind: *a loud muffle is heard*

Minion: *sheepish grin* Sorry.

Jace: Now, while that's going on, last but not least. *looks at Hal*

Hal: No way! I am not shaving my head!

Jace: You have to, it's in the rules. *smiles*

Hal: But….but…

Jace: You know, if you don't do it I will, and believe me I can make this more embarrassing than it has to be. *grin*

Hal: *sighs* Fine, give me an electric razor.

Jace: That's the sprit! * hands one to him*

Hal: *sighs and turns it on*

Megamind: *another muffle*

Minion: I'm trying sir, but it still has a couple of seconds to warm up.

Megamind: *muffled sigh*

(Everyone else watches eagerly for Hal to shave his head)

Hal: *Slowly moves the razor towards his head*

Megamind: *another muffle*

Minion: It's done! *shoots the unfreeze ray at him*

Megamind: *is unfrozen and dashes to Hal and steals the razor from him* Payback! *and starts to shave his head in every direction*

(Everyone was shocked)

Jace: *shrugs* Eh, I saw this coming.

Hal: Hey! Is that cheating! Make him stop!

Jace: *smiles* The rules say you have to shave your head, it didn't necessarily say it was you who had to do it.

Megamind: *smirks when done and looks at Bernard*

Bernard: *flinches*

Jace: *steals the razor from him* Sorry, no dares say he has to shave his head.

Bernard: *sighs in relief*

Megamind: *grumbles* I knew that.

Hal: *Touches his now bald head* AH! I'm bald!

Megamind: I got carried away.

Jace: *smirks* It was shaved so it still counts.

Hal: This is so lame!

Jace: *ignores* Anyway let's see who's next? *randomly picks another one* This one is by **penname001**:

**Question for Bernard: do you have any interest in Roxanne?**

Megamind: *glares* You better not!

Roxanne: *hits him on the shoulder*

Megamind: Ow, what was that for?

Roxanne: *shrugs* Jace told me to do it.

Megamind: *glares*

Jace: *smiles like nothing happened* ANYWAY, answer the question Bernard.

Bernard: Um well… *looks over at Megamind*

Megamind: *giving him a death glare*

Bernard: *glups* No! No I don't!

Jace: *smirks knowing what just happened* Okay, next one! *picks another random one* This one is from **lemonz1998**:

**Well, kick me if I`m doing this wrong, but... Question to Bernard: What`s the most exciting thing that`s ever happened to you?**

Megamind: Why are all the questions for him? Why not ME?

Jace: *glares*

Megamind: *looks at the floor as says quickly* Shutting up.

Bernard: Well, I guess when I was dehydrated and next thing I knew I found my self in a washer, before that fish thing wacked me.

Minion: It's space fish for your information. *glares*

Bernard: Sorry, I meant space fish.

Minion: Apology accepted. *smiles*

Megamind: What, you're just going to take that?

Roxanne: Let it go Megamind.

Megamind: *crosses his arms and pouts* fine.

Jace: Next one! This one is from **redxcanary**:

**1. megamind GIVE ME A HUG! please :3**

2. roxanne i love ur hair

Roxanne: Uh, thanks? *smiles*

Megamind: Okay, fine. Since you said please.

Jace: Aww, how sweet!

Megamind: What? I can be sweet.

Roxanne: *smiles* I know that.

Megamind: *smiles back*

Jace: Okay enough with the lovey dovey, hug this girl already. *poofs up **redxcanary***

Megamind: *hugs her for a few minutes then lets go*

Jace: Time to go, feel free to do a fangirl squeal after being poofed away *poofs her away*.

Megamind: Well that was easy.

Jace: Next one! This one is from **Fantasy33**:

**1. I dare Metro-man to be Music-man and play his music in front of a live audience.**

2. Megamind gets to steal Music-man's (Aka Metro-man) guitar for his rock solo.

Metroman: Yeah, finally! Time to show off my music man skills *smirks*

Megamind: But, I don't know how to-

Jace: HIT IT! *poofs up a stage, guitar, and a live audience*

Roxanne: This isn't going to end well.

Hal: Ah! Everyone going to see me bald!

Minion: *holds out a hat* I could give you a hat to-

Hal: GIVE IT! *swipes and put it on his head*

Minion: Uh.. you're welcome?

Metroman: I am MUSICMAN! Get ready to have your world rocked!

(Everyone cheers)

Metroman: *plays and sings horribly*

(Everyone covers there ears and it isn't long until the crowd starts to boo)

Jace: *looks at Megamind* What you waiting for? Get up there!

Megamind: But, I don't-

Jace: *grabs him and throws him on stage* JUST GO!

Megamind: *falls flat on his face on stage in front of everyone making the booing to stop, but gets up quickly and smiles at everyone* Uh, hi?

Jace: STEAL HIS GUITAR!

Megamind: *looks at it for a moment and grabs it while Metro man is in mid-play*

Metroman: *notices his guitar is gone* Hey!

Megamind: *looks around clueless then just randomly strums the beginning note to 'Highway to Hell'*

(Everyone smiles)

Megamind: *He notices and smiles back before strumming the whole song to memory*

(Everyone starts to cheer)

Jace: Go Megamind!

Minion: Very good sir!

Megamind: I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it! I don't how, but I am! *smiles* Now BIG FINISH! *strums the guitar like mad*

(It ends with a colorful light show that makes the crowd go insane)

Roxanne: Somehow I knew that was going to happen.

Jace: *poofs away the stage and the live audience* So how did it feel?

Megamind: It was amazing, I didn't know I could do that.

Roxanne: You were pretty awesome.

Hal: *ignoring everyone and still moping about being bald*

Metroman: *just stares at Megamind looking serious* Even though you stole the show..

Megamind: *is a little nervous* Yeah?

Metroman: *smiles and pats him on his head* You were pretty amazing.

Minion: Totally sir. *smiles*

Bernard: Yeah, I guess you were.

Jace: OKAY! Sorry to interrupt this love fest, but we have got to keep going. The next one is from-

Megamind: Can I read it?

Jace: *confused* Uh… *looks at it for a minute then smiles* Sure. *hands it to him*

Megamind: If it's as easy as the last one then this should be so ba- *a foot suddenly comes out of the card and kicks where the 'sun don't shine' and he instantly falls over in pain dropping the card*

(Everyone is too shocked to say anything)

Jace: *picks up the card* Well that was interesting, this one is from **Skellington girl**:

**Minion:(foaming mouth)OMG OMG OMG YOUR HOT.I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN.I LOVE YOU KNOW MEGAMINDS PARENTS?I DARE YOU TO DANCE WITH ME.**

**Megamind If you discovered Transformers, what would you do and(kick in the family jewels.)HOW DARE YOU TREAT MINION LIKE THAT IN THE MOVIE.**

**Roxy kiss Megamind**

**Musicman sing for us**

Megamind: WHAT THE HECK? SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO KICK ME!

Minion: Well sir, maybe she thought it was the right thing to d-

Megamind: But I already said sorry for treating you that way, I was… very confused. *looks at the floor* And I didn't mean it, what I said to you.

Jace: AW, how sweet.

Minion: Apology accepted… again. *smiles and pulls a random laser gun and shoots him with it* That should get rid of the pain.

Megamind: *gets up* Thanks, you fantastic fish you.

Jace: *clears throat* Not to be rude, but the dares/questions?

Minion: Oh, right. I'll do mine first. Yes, I did know his parents, but since I was so young I don't remember much. And yes, I'll dance with you.

Jace: Aw, you just brought happiness to a fangirl, how sweet. *poofs up **Skellington girl*** Go crazy girl!

(Turns on a random song (I let you have your imagination with this one))

Minion: *dances to the song with her until the end* That was fun. *smiles*

Jace: Like I said to the last one, feel free to squeal after your poofed away *poofs her away*. Okay, now whose next? *looks at Megamind*

Megamind: I don't think I want to. *mumbles*

Roxanne: *glares*

Megamind: No! Not that, I'd do that anyway. *looks back at Jace* But I don't think I want to answer her question after what she did.

Jace: *sighs* Just do it, it's the rules.

Megamind: What if I won't?

Jace: Well.. *thinks while smirking devilishly*

Megamind: NEVERMIND! I TAKE IT BACK! I'll do it!

Jace: Alright then. *smiles*

Megamind: *sigh* To answer your question, I'm not really sure because I have no idea what these 'Trensormars' are.

Minion: Uh, sir? It's Transformers. They're transforming robots.

Megamind: Oh, well then I probably steal them to make some of my own.

Roxanne: *smacks him in the arm*

Megamind: Ow, what did I do now?

Roxanne: *shrugs* Ask Jace.

Megamind: *sighs* fine, I would probably become allies with them. Happy?

Jace: Eh, I'll take it. Now let's see, I think Roxy should go if you know what I mean? *smirks*

Roxanne: Um, okay. *smiles and turns to him*

Megamind: *smiles at her* Do you want me t-

Roxanne: Aw, just come here you! *yanks him forward into a forceful lip lock*

Megamind: *instantly wraps him arms around her pulling her closer*

Jace: Aw, isn't that sweet!

Bernard: *sighs inwardly*

Jace: *notices* Cheer up Bernard. I read all of the reviews before hand, it's going to look up for you. Don't worry. *smiles*

Bernard: *smiles a little* If you say so.

Jace: *smiles and looks back at Megamind and Roxanne* Okay, I love this as much as all the other fan girls, but ENOUGH ALL READY! We gotta keep moving.

Roxanne: *pulls away* Fine.

Megamind: Fine.

Jace: *smiles* Okay, lets see who's next, oh! *smirks and looks at Metroman* Would you sing for us please?

Metroman: Of course, anything for a fan. *smiles*

(Everyone groans)

Jace: Hey, I didn't say you guys had to like it, but you still have to listen to it.

(Everyone groans again)

Jace: *ignores and pulls a microphone out of nowhere and throws it at him smiling* LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

Metroman: I think some of you might know this one *smiles and sings* I have eyes, that can see, right through lead…

Megamind: Oh no, not this song! It's giving my giant blue head a headache!

Roxanne: Just when I thought I wouldn't have to hear this one ever again.

Minion: It's not that bad, sir.

Megamind: You didn't have to hear it the first time around. *mumbles*

Bernard: *doesn't say anything*

Megamind: *notices and glares* How come your so normal about this?

Bernard: *pulls out an earplug from his ear* Whatcha say?

Roxanne: You have earplugs?

Bernard: Well, yes, but only for me.

Hal: THEY'RE MINE! *tackles him*

Megamind: Not if I get them first!

Roxanne: Ever hear ladies first?

Hal: Not when there only one pair!

Bernard: GET OFF ME!

Jace: *notices but doesn't do anything*

Minion: Aren't you going to stop them?

Jace: No way, this way too enjoyable to watch.

Metroman: *is done singing and notices what's happening* Uh, why they attacking him?

Jace: Earplugs.

Metroman: Am I that bad? *worried*

Jace: No way, Minion and I loved it! They're just jealous, right Minion?

Minion: Uh, yeah. *smiles*

Megamind: I GOT IT! *runs off with them while laughing*

Roxanne: GET BACK HERE! *chases after him and tackles him to the ground* give them to me!

Megamind: No, there mine!

Jace: Guys?

Hal: There mine! *runs towards them but trips halfway there and falls*

Roxanne: I said GIVE IT!

Megamind: NO!

Jace: Guys?

Megamind: *pushes her back and holds them far from her* HA, you can't get it now!

Roxanne: *tries to reach for it* No fair!

Jace: GUYS?

Megamind: What?

Roxanne: What?

Jace: He stopped playing..

(They both realize what they were doing and move away from each other and get up)

Roxanne: Well *clears throat* I guess I don't need them then.

Megamind: Right… *throws the earplugs back a Bernard* Here you go.

Bernard: *he starts to get up with his hair messed up and the earplugs hit him in the head* Thanks. *he says dizzily with a smile before falling back down and fainting*

Hal: Can someone help me up?

Jace: *ignores that while Minion goes and helps them* Alright. Next one is by **Viv Slvrdreamer**:

**1. Bernard what did it feel like to be dehydrated and would you like to get coffee after this cause i kinda like you**

2. Metro I mean music man have you gone to Hawaii yet to try your songs I heard the ukulele is popular there

3. Roxanne what's it like to make out with *thumbs over to megamind*

4. So Hal now that you had and now lost your ability's do you ever wonder if you might still have some * holds up cast iron skillet* want to try hitting yourself with this and see if you do* smiles sweetly* ((what you can't tell me that at least 3 others on that panel wouldn't like to see him do that))

5. You wouldn't happen to have easy follow instruction on how to make one of those dehydrating guns would you?

Roxanne: Um, well… *blushes with a smile*

Jace: Aw, that's sweet! I guess that answers your question.

Megamind: And mine too. *smiles and get close to her*

Jace: OKAY don't start, you'll have plenty of time for that later.

Megamind: Fine.

Roxanne: *still smiles at him though*

Bernard: Not too good, I would say. *smiles* And sure I would love to get a coffee with you.

Jace: Aw, you pleasing a fangirl is so sweet! Told ya it would look up.

Bernard: *smiles*

Jace: *looks over at Hal*

Hal: *sighs* Fine, it's not like I've been tortured enough. You know, I've never thought about having any left, but I don't really think I do because nothing special happened after someone took them away. *glares a Megamind*

Megamind: What? You were mad with power, what was I suppose to d-

Jace: ANYWAY! Hal, would you mind hitting your self with an iron to see if you do? *smiles*

Hal: What? I thought that was optional?

Jace: Not according to my rules, so go crazy! *smiles and throws it at him*

Hal: *catches it and sighs* Well, here goes nothing. *hits his head with it a few times*

(Everyone watches, some with glee (I think you guys know who those people are))

Hal: *dizzy* Nope, none left. *smiles before he faints*

Jace: *smiles* Okay then, whose next?

Megamind: Sadly, no. It is very complex to invent something like that, it took me forever to make it.

Jace: And last but not least… *looks over at Metroman*

Metroman: Hawaii huh? Never thought about it…

(Everyone (besides Minion and Jace) secretly wish he would go soon)

Jace: There will be more time for that later, right now we have fan girls to please. *smiles*

(They inwardly groan)

Jace: *ignores* Alrighty then. This one is by **Catnip-Packet**:

**Tell Megamind that he's an awesome dancer, I love his outfit, and he's got the most DAZZLING green eyes ever. Ask him why he mispronounces words so much, please. :)**

Tell Minion that his 'cute' face is adorable (Ya know when he's in the fountain?) and I love his Black Mamba design. (And how he says it, too.) :D

Tell Metro Man that I think he's a GREAT singer!

Tell Hal that I love the color of his hair. (What? I do!)

Oh yeah, and ask Megamind where he bought his pajamas. I want a pair.

Megamind: Why thank you, I did defeat Dr. Ca-roach. *smirks*

Minion: Sir, it's Dr Cockroach.

Megamind: *ignores* My outfit is pretty cool and my eyes are dazzling aren't they?

Roxanne: *whispers* I think you made his ego as large his head.

Megamind: *glares*

Roxanne: Kidding, kidding. *giggles*

Megamind: Anyway, I guess I mispronounce, as you say, because I think it's the way your suppose to pronounce them. And my pajamas? I think I got it from Santa last year. Right Minion?

Minion: Oh yes, of course sir. *smiles*

Jace: *looks at Minion*

Minion: Oh right, thanks. *smiles* And I personally love the design myself.

Jace: For the record, I thought you were adorable as well in the fountain scene. *smile*

Metroman: Thanks, anything for a fan. *smiles*

Hal: *glares a Jace* If you knew one of the dares said something about my hair, why did you make me shave it?

Jace: *plays innocent* Oh Hal, you know choose those dares at random, it's not my fault.

Hal: *sighs* Great.

Jace: Hey, look the bright side. *smiles* At least the color will stay the same.

Hal: What do you mean by that?

Jace: MOVING ON! This one is by **kat**:

**MM: why do you love leather so much?**

Rox: do blue guys turn you on? are you going to ask megamind to take you to see the blue man group?

i also dare megamind to start working out -_-

Megamind: Because it's different then whatever other clothing that the humans have.

Jace: Cotton?

Megamind: Plus it makes me look sinisterly handsome. *smirks*

Roxanne: *mumbles* And the ego comes back with a vengeance.

Jace: *clears throat*

Roxanne: Oh right. *clears her throat* Not necessarily, and if I did ask it wouldn't be because they were blue, it would be more for the awesome music.

Megamind: Who is this 'Blue man group'?

Jace: Never mind, about that. Just do the dare.

Megamind: But why? I'm skinny.

Jace: Because she said so, so nah *sticks out tongue* But not right now, you can do it after were done with these, which should be really soon.

Hal: Yes! Freedom!

Jace: *smacks his head*

Hal: What the heck?

Jace: I didn't mean done with the whole thing genius, I meant for this one. We are far from done *smirks* This is only the beginning.

(Everyone groans)

Jace: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, this one is from **PrayerGirl**:

**This is awesome! I dare Hal to sit through one of MusicMan's song (they're so bad) AND Roxanne and Megamind to like have a 10 second kiss! on the lips!**

Hal: What? Why me?

Jace: JUST DO IT!

Hal: Okay, gosh.

Jace: *smiles and pull out a chair for Hal and hands a microphone to Metroman while giving everyone else earplugs*

Hal: Hey! Why do they get earplugs?

Jace: Because you are the only one who is suppose to listen, not them. Duh.

Hal: *grunts*

Jace: *smiles* Ready Musicman?

Metroman: *smiles* You bet! *sings a new song just a horribly as the others*

Hal: *groans and but his hands up to his ears to block out the noise* Please, make it stop!

Jace: *pulls out an earplug* Whatcha say?

Hal: I said, MAKE IT STOP!

Jace: Nope, the dare says you have to sit through a whole song, and this is just the beginning.

Hal: Please! I do anything!

Jace: *thinks for a moment and smirks* Anything huh?

Hal: Yes! ANYTHING!

Jace: *thinks for another moment and shakes her head* Naw, this is just too fun.

Hal: Aw, COME ON!

Jace: You know you don't have to keep asking anymore, his song is just about done, in 3,2,1..

Metroman: *done with his song with a smile*

Hal: *surprised*

Jace: *smiles* you better go on and clap to at least pretend you were listening before I change my mind and make it him do it over.

Hal: *nods and claps*

Metroman: Thank you, thank you.

Jace: Alright then. *looks at Roxanne and Megamind with a smile* You know to do.

Roxanne: *smiles* Alrig-

Megamind: *yanks her into a kiss*

Roxanne: *surprised but warms up and wraps her arms around his neck*

Megamind: *he pulls her closer*

Jace: Aw, how sweet! *checks watch* Three, two, one… Okay guys, times up.

Roxanne: *pulls him closer*

Jace: Guys?

Megamind: *puts a hand on her cheek*

Jace: FOR GOODNESS SAKE, GUYS!

Megamind and Roxanne: *they pull away* What?

Jace: Times up. Sheez, they're young people reading this, you should be ashamed.

Megamind: Hey, what about all the stuff that you make us-

Jace: MOVING ON! Next one is by **Sky Dragon Queen** and it's a long one with dares and questions *smiles*.

(Everyone groans)

Jace: *ignores and starts to read*

**DARES:**

HAL: Sing a song to some megamind fan girls about your love for him :D

METRO MAN: Dare you to do the chicken dance in a kilt. XD

BERNARD: I dare you too Kiss Minion, On his fishy lips/cheek

ROXANNA: Move around Megamind in a siren way

MEGAMIND: TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT AND KISS ROXANNA FOR A WHOLE MINUTE. Or longer if you want. :D

Questions:

MEGAMIND: WHY DO YOU LOVE LEATHER AND BLACK?

ROXANNA: HAVE YOU EVER HAD A MAKE OUT session THAT LASTED MORE THEN A MINUTE?

BERNARD: WHAT WAS IT LIKE WAKING UP IN THE DISHWASHER?

METRO MAN/MUSIC MAN: HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT MOVING TO SOME ISLAND TO DO MORE WITH MUSIC, OR ENGLAND TO LEARN MORE?

HAL: WHY WERE YOU SO INTERESTED WITH ROXANNE TO BEGIN WITH.

MINION: HOW DID YOU LEARN TO TALK IN THE FIRST PLACE AND WHAT WAS IT LIKE BEING THE FRINED OF THE FAMOUS MEGAMIND?

ALSO tell Megamind that people over in Australia love him, and Fan girls are everywhere. DONT COME MY WAY, you'll get swamped. 

Jace: Dang, that's so long. This should be fun.

(Everyone is stunned)

Jace: Okay, everyone whose first.

(The room is silent for a few minutes)

Minion: I'll do mine first.

Megamind: Why does he only get a question? It's not fair!

Jace: *clears throat while glaring at Megamind*

Megamind: *grumbles*

Jace: You were saying Minion? *smiles*

Minion: Well, being around humans so much I guess I just picked it up, like the same with human babies learning a language. And Megamind? It never is boring.

Megamind: *smiles* Fantastic fish you.

Jace: Aw, sweet. Okay who wants to go next?

(The room is once again silent.)

Jace: Alright then, I'll just pick-

Bernard: Fine, I'll go!

Jace: That's the sprit! *smiles* You know what to do.

Minion: But wait! How is he suppose to with the glass container on my head?

Jace: Hmm *thinks* Your right, I'll be right back. *runs into the next room*

Roxanne: Did anyone else know we had another room?

(Everyone else shrugged)

Jace: *comes running back in with a bowl of water and looks at Minion* Hop in! It will be just like at the fountain. *smiles*

Minion: Uh, alright. *removes his glass container of a head and jumps into the bowl* Feels nice *smiles his cute smile and swims around a bit* Wee!

Jace: Okay then, *looks at Bernard* you know what to do.

Bernard: Alright, but I'm not kissing him on the lips. *grabs Minion to keep him still and slowly moves forward*

Jace: *impatient* For the love of- *pushes him* GET ON WITH IT!

Bernard: *falls face forward into the bowl of water*

Jace: Whoopsie… *pulls him out* You okay?

Bernard: Bleck! Na! I KISSED HIM ON THE LIPS! *tries to clean off tongue* Water!

Jace: *points to the other room* There's a sink in there.

Bernard: *runs over there*

Minion: *trying to clean his mouth in the water he was already in* Put me back in the container!

Jace: Okay gosh! *picks him up and puts him back in his suit and turns to everyone like nothing happened* Alright, since Bernard is cleaning his mouth out, whose next? *smiles*

Metroman: Well I guess I could-

Everyone: NO!

Jace: Too late, he already said he would. *Grabs a kilt from nowhere and pushes him into a different room with the kilt* Get changed! *slams the door and waits a few minutes*

(A ruckus can be heard from inside)

Jace: TIMES UP! *opens the door and drags him out dressed in the kilt* Now lets get this PARTY STARTED! *pulls out a boom box from nowhere and clicks a button playing the chicken dance song*

Metroman: Uh, do I just-

Jace: What are you waiting for START DANCING! *smiles and turns up the music*

Metroman: *dances to the song until the end then passes out from exhaustion*

Jace: That was entertaining. Okay then, whose next? *smiles*

(Everyone is silent once again)

Jace: Come on people! I can't just keep forcing people to-

Bernard: *comes out from the other room* Okay, I think I got most of it out.

Jace: *smiles* Bernard, how nice of you to volunteer.

Bernard: Wha? But I didn't-

Jace: Nope, can't back out now, besides you only have a question left anyway.

Bernard: Um, okay. What was the question again?

Jace: *hands him the question*

Bernard: *reads it* Oh, okay. Not something you would want to experience twice believe me, it was like a rollercoaster underwater that you couldn't get out of.

Jace: Very interesting. Alright *turns to everyone* since I know that none of you left want to go, and Metroman is still passed out. *smirks* I'll pick for you. So Hal your up.

Hal: *glares* You really hate me do you?

Jace: Oh, Hal *plays innocent* hate is such a strong word. Now BREAK A LEG! *smiles and poofs up a stage and megamind fan girls to be the audience almost filling up the whole area*

Roxanne: Wow, that's a lot of fan girls.

Megamind: Should I ether run or hide?

Jace: I'd say hide behind stage until the song over at least.

Minion: That would probably be a good idea sir.

Megamind: *nods and goes behind stage*

Hal: *is already up stage looking out at the crowd like a deer in head lights*

Jace: LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! *throws the microphone at him*

Hal: *it hits him in the head and lands in his hands. He shakes his head to shake off the pain and looks at Jace*

Jace: Sing!

Hal: But what-

Jace: SING!

Hal: *looks out into the sea of fan girls* Uh, hi?

Random fangirl #1: Where's Megamind?

Random fangirl #2: Yeah, bring out Megamind!

Random fangirl #3: WE WANT MEGAMIND!

(They all start to chant)

All the fan girls: WE WANT MEGAMIND! WE WANT MEGAMIND!

Hal: Uh *looks back at Jace*

Jace: *sigh* SING!

Hal: Uh *starts to sing* Megamind is a…really cool guy, um, he is a lot cooler than me.

(The fan girls seem to calm down)

Hal: *continues to sing* He is awesome, um, when he, um, does cool dances and mispronounces words and, um, when he is caring to others.

(The fan girls start to smile)

Jace: Ya know, even though that's not about really his love for, I'll take it. Plus he's not a bad singer.

Hal: And, um…

Megamind: *whispers from behind stage* I'm devilishly handsome.

Hal: *sings more* And he is devilishly handsome and- Wait. *stops singing* What?

Megamind: *whispers* Do you want help or not?

Hal: But I can't say stuff like that, I'll sound gay.

Random Fangirl # 4: *fangirl squeal* He's talking to Megamind from back stage!

All the fan girls: MEGAMIND IS BACK STAGE?

Hal: Uh, no! What are you talking about? *trips and falls on the curtains revealing Megamind from back stage*

Megamind: *wide eyed* Oh crap.

All the fan girls: MEGAMIND! *stampede on stage*

Megamind: AH! HELP ME! *runs away*

Roxanne: Jace! Do something, please!

Jace: *sigh* Fine, but only because I think you two make a good couple. *snaps her fingers returning everything to normal*

Megamind: *is on the floor* AH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Roxanne: *walks over to him* Megamind, everything back to normal.

Megamind: *still flailing around* HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP!

Roxanne: Megamind?

Megamind: HELP!

Roxanne: MEGAMIND!

Megamind: What? *looks around to everything back to normal* Thank goodness, I don't imagine what they would have done to me.

Roxanne: *smiles* Well everything's fine now, your safe.

Megamind: *smiles*

Jace: ANYWAY! Since you guys are all lovey dovey I think that maybe-

Metroman: *finally wakes up* Uh, what happened?

Minion: You passed out from over dancing the chicken dance in a kilt, which your still wearing by the way.

Metroman: *Looks down* Uh, I'm going to change.

Jace: *grabs him before he moves* Before you do that, you have to answer a question first.

Hal : What about my question?

Jace: *looks at him* You can do it after him.

Metroman: What was my question?

Jace: *sighs and hands him the question*

Metroman: *reads it* Oh, okay then. No not really, but after you said England and that other girl said Hawaii, I might-

Jace: BUT not right now, because we are far from over. Now you can go change.

Metroman: *leaves to change and comes back just as quick*

Jace: Okay Hal you can answer your question now.

Hal: Okay then, I remember it. I don't know, I guess because I've known her a long time and she is pretty-

Megamind: *glares* You better not say anymore.

Hal: *says quickly and worriedly* Okay.

Roxanne: You know you don't have to do that.

Megamind: What? I just….get jealous sometimes. Sorry.

Roxanne: *smiles* Well, at least I know that you care.

Jace: ALRIGHT! Now, as I saying before, since you to are getting extremely lovey dovey I think that you should go Megamind.

Megamind: Uh, but, I-

Roxanne: *Is blushing a bit*

Jace: You have to do it, it's the rules. *smile*

Megamind: *sighs and quickly takes off his shirt and kisses Roxanne before she can do or say anything*

Roxanne: *kisses back*

Jace: Whoa, how sweet! *smiles*

Megamind: *pulls her closer*

Roxanne: *wraps her arms around his neck*

Jace: Okay guys, I know she said you can do it longer, but were on a tight schedule with dares and things, so TIMES UP!

(They pull away reluctantly)

Roxanne: *is blushing a whole lot now*

Megamind: *blushing a bit while he puts his shirt back on*

Jace: AW, that's so cute! Okay, answer your question Megamind.

Megamind: *still a bit embarrassed* Okay, I love it because it makes me look devilishly handsome. *smirks* Right minion?

Minion: Uh, very much sir. *thumbs up*

Megamind: And thanks for tip, I'll defiantly stay away from Australia, especially since what almost happened earlier with the fan girls *shivers*

Jace: Interesting, *looks at Roxanne* Your up.

Roxanne: Um but-

Jace: No buts, you're the last one to go.

Roxanne: *sighs* Fine. Um..

Jace: *sighs* COME ON! You can do it! Just fine the siren within you, if not FAKE IT! You can do it. But you know don't go to far, because this for young people and-

Roxanne: Okay! I get it, gosh…*looks at Megamind trying to act sexy like a siren* Never leave my side and stay with me *sexy smile* forever.

Megamind: *stares at her not sure what to think*

Jace: Good, good. Keep going. *smirks*

Roxanne: *thinks a moment and beckons with her finger* Come over here.

Megamind: *comes over willingly*

Roxanne: *gives him another sexy smile and pulls him into a passionate kiss*

Megamind: *smirks and pulls her closer*

Jace: Well, kissing wasn't apart of the dare, but you guys are so cute I'll allow it. *smile and waits a moment* Okay times up, I know guys are adorable, but Roxanne you still have a question to answer.

Roxanne: *pulls away reluctantly* Fine. Yeah, *blush* Some of the kisses even on this.

Megamind: *smiles at her*

Jace: Aw, how sweet. Okay, the last, but not least, is from-

Hal: THANK YOU!

Jace: *glare* What did I say about talking when I'm talking?

Hal: *looks away*

Jace: That's what I thought. *turns cheerful once more* This one is from **Galimatias**:

**Are Megamind and Roxanne in love, is minion okay with it, how does the warden see megamind now and make Roxanne and megamind kiss! Aww!**

Megamind: I would say we were. Right? *smiles at Roxanne*

Roxanne: *smiles at him* I wouldn't have it any other way. Now get over here you! *she kisses him*

Jace: Aw! *looks at the readers* I think you guys are making them even closer then they were before. How sweet.

Megamind: *pulls her closer*

Jace: Okay, that's enough guys. We are almost done with this one and you will have plenty of more time for that later.

Megamind and Roxanne: *pull away* Fine.

Jace: Minion?

Minion: Oh, yes. I am perfectly fine with there relationship, I think they make a great couple.

Jace: I know right? *smiles*

(Megamind and Roxanne just smile)

Jace: *smirks* Now, time to make this more interesting. *poofs up the Warden*

Warden: *looks around confused* Well, this sure isn't my office.

Jace: Hello Warden, glad for you finally join us. *smiles*

Warden: Um, would you mind explaining to me what going on?

Jace: *plays innocent and sweet* I'm Jace, the host of this lovely fandom, *smiles* I realized you weren't here and that didn't seem fair to me.

Warden: Um, okay, I guess.

Jace: Now, can you do me a small favor and answer the question for me? *smiles hands him the question*

Warden: *reads it* Uh, sure. Megamind has grown a lot since I first saw him, I think he's really become a better person. I'm proud of him.

(Megamind smiles)

Jace: Aw, that nice. Well, looks like were done for this one. Thanks to all who dared and asked. Tune in next time for **'Ask or Dare the Megamind Characters'**.

Warden: Am I done here?

Jace: *smirks* Nope, actually I've decided to keep you as a character to ask or dare as well.

Warden: What?

Hal: Don't feel bad, she's done the same to all of us.

Warden: Wait, why is out of his cell?

Jace: *smiles and waves at everyone reading interrupting everybody* GOOD BYE!

* * *

**Sorry It took so long to get out, but since it's Christmas I decided to all the dares as a Christmas present too all of your peoples! ^-^**

**I hoped you have enjoyed and I hope I get some more dares, but next time I might not be able to do all of them because this took almost a week to do, I think. I kinda lost track of time.**

**Don't forget to leave a question or dare. Or if you want me to tell them anything, you can do that too.**


End file.
